


Abso-freaking-lutely

by jas_onlyhuman119



Series: All Castiel and Dean (sometimes everyone else) [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A-Z Drabble Challenge, Bows, Boyfriends, Human Castiel, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Military, Military Dean Winchester, Overseas, Ribbons, Sailor - Freeform, Sailor Dean Winchester, Supernatural AU - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform, future Dean Novak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: Dean returns from his time overseas and Castiel proposes to him.





	Abso-freaking-lutely

Five months, two weeks, and three days- how long Dean was away from home. He was tired, just all around tired, after being away overseas. He missed being home, sleeping on his couch, while Castiel read on his favorite loveseat. It was the first thing he did after he got settled in and what he did almost every day at the same time.

Cas was more than happy to have Dean home. After being together for almost three years, three months away from their anniversary, he still wasn't used to Dean leaving. Without Dean, their home didn't feel like home. It was mostly silent, save for the electrical hum of the appliances. It was colder, even when Cas wrapped himself in a blanket. It just wasn't the same without Dean there. Now that said man was sleeping on the couch as one arm hung over the side and the other rested on his chest, their home was complete.

Castiel put down his book and looked over at Dean. He really did love his sailor. He was honestly ready to marry him, but Dean hadn't asked him yet. Maybe- 

Cas quickly and quietly got out of his seat and ran to the bedroom. He grabbed what he needed and knelt at Dean's side. Carefully, Castiel slipped the thin ribbon around Dean's ring finger and tied a bow around it, which stirred Dean from his nap.

"Cas, what're you doin'?" He asked lazily as he looked at his kneeling boyfriend.

"Proposing." Cas said shakily. "I don't have a ring, so this will have to do for now."

Dean looked at his hand and the neat, tight, white bow wrapped around his finger. "Are you serious?" He asked, now fully awake.

Taking the question as an aggressive one, Castiel quickly tried to justify himself, wringing his hands as he said that the bow was only temporary and if only Dean wanted to get married. He quickly tried to backtrack, going over why he proposed before almost ending with "If you don't want me to propose then to forget about it." Of course, Castiel almost finished that. He didn't get the chance to because Dean quickly sat up and wrapped him in a hug.

Dean grinned like an idiot as he smacked his lips against Castiel's. He repeated "yes" over and over again until Cas finally kissed him back.

"Yes, I'll marry you, Cas." He chuckled. "I was hoping you'd say something, but you kind of beat me to the whole proposal thing."

"I was waiting for you to say something!" Castiel smacked Dean in the chest. In response, Dean pecked the other man's lips again.

"Wow," Dean let it soak in for a minute. "Dean Novak… I like the sound of that."

"You want to be a Novak?"

"Abso-freaking-lutely."


End file.
